Nii San pourquoi?
by Totchou
Summary: Sasuke est renfermé... Sasuke a quitté la personne qu'il aimait pour une autre fameuse blonde qu'il adore encore plus sans être sûr que c'est réciproque... Sasuke éprouve un énorme sentiment d'infériorité face à son frère... Sasuke veut mourir quand... XD


_**Titre :** Nii San pourquoi ?_

_**Auteur :** Totchi_

_**Sources :** Naruto_

_**Genre :** UA, school fic, lemon, angst, romance, yaoi_

_**Couple(s) :** Vous verrez bien xD_

_**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Sauf Kanako et Yuki. C'est une vieille fic que j'avais commencé à posté, que j'ai supprimé, puis que j'ai revisté pour de nouveau la poster !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Une petite mouche se baladait sur le carreau de la fenêtre de la cuisine, sous l'œil noir et pensif de Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiha regardait cette bête ailée avec une certaine fascination emprunte de mélancolie.

-'Hayo…

-Hn…

-Toujours aussi bavard toi… Grommela un jeune homme blond au teint halé et à la chevelure blonde en s'asseyant l'air pas très réveillé.

-Usuratonkachi…

-Ah enfin je retrouve mon cher Sasuke Kun à moi ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Hum… Baka… Grogna-t-il en cachant la légère rougeur qui lui colorait le visage derrière son journal, ne répondant pas au « itadakimasu » tonitruant du jeune garçon installé en face de lui.

Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto… Leurs seuls points communs était leur âge et la faculté qu'ils fréquentaient… L'un brun l'autre blond. L'un taciturne, l'autre toujours souriant. L'un froid, l'autre joyeux. L'un calme, l'autre dynamique… On pourrait essayer de faire une liste de ce qui les séparait qu'un livre de mille pages ne suffirait pas. Pourtant malgré toutes leurs différences, ils n'existaient pas plus complémentaires que ces deux étudiants.

Se connaissant depuis le jardin d'enfant, un lien plus qu'étrange s'était tout de suite installée entre eux. Le regard noir et l'air distant de Sasuke avaient intrigué Naruto et la joie de vivre de Naruto avait réussi à sensiblement socialiser Sasuke… L'Uchiha n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de social. Très solitaire, le jeune homme n'avait aucune attache. Ses parents étaient morts quand il avait 10 ans et son frère, jugeant qu'il était parfaitement capable de se gérer et de s'élever tout seul à l'âge de 18 ans avait disparu depuis bientôt 3 ans, ne laissant aucune nouvelle à Sasuke. Il aurait du se sentir peiné d'être rejeté par sa seule famille, mais il n'en était rien… Sasuke avait toujours développé un fort sentiment d'infériorité par rapport à Itachi et par conséquent ne se sentait pas du tout proche de lui. Naruto quant à lui était orphelin et avait été recueilli par Umino Iruka, son tuteur qu'il considérait maintenant comme son père. Naruto avait tout de suite trouvé chez Iruka l'amour qu'il aurait pu trouver chez un père, alors il ne se sentait pas triste… Seulement de ne pas avoir eu de maman… Un enfant avait besoin d'une figure maternelle, qui avait pu heureusement être remplie par la mère de Sasuke pendant 10 heureuses années. La jeune femme avait toujours été très proche de son fils cadet et éprouvait une grande affection pour le petit blond. Alors Naruto se disait qu'avoir un papa comme Iruka et une maman comme la mère de Sasuke était vraiment génial… Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule à la mort de la jeune femme en même temps que son mari. On ne saurait dire lequel des deux garçons avait été le plus perturbé, mais Naruto se souvenait ce jour là avoir vu Sasuke pleurer pour la première et unique fois de leurs 21 années de vie. Cela l'avait presque traumatisé, considérant son ami comme quelqu'un de fier et inébranlable, qui pourrait le protéger contre tout… En voyant ces larmes, Naruto s'était aussitôt juré de le protéger à son tour.

Pendant 8 ans, Sasuke s'était enfermé dans une sorte de mutisme dont Naruto était un des seuls capable de pouvoir l'en sortir. De plus en plus asocial, de plus en plus taciturne… Le jeune Uchiha avait finalement quitté la maison au départ de son frère pour prendre un petit appartement que Naruto avait facilement su rendre chaleureux par sa présence. Son tuteur avait bien eu du mal à laisser partir son bébé comme il adorait l'appeler, mais comme le disait son compagnon Kakashi, il avait besoin de vivre de ses propres ailes, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il le quittait pour toujours. Naruto avait été très touché et lui avait juré de venir le voir au moins deux fois par semaine. Naruto sourit en repensant à la petite fête qu'ils avaient fait il y a trois ans. Il avait eu une petite discussion avec Kakashi, l'amant d'Iruka et lui avait fait promettre de prendre soin de lui. Le jeune professeur de littérature lui avait assuré d'un œil bienveillant qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui demander pour le faire. Naruto avait pu donc quitter la maison l'esprit tranquille, pour finalement vivre avec son ami d'enfance.

Etrangement, Sasuke avait volontiers accepté et la cohabitation se passait plutôt bien, malgré les caractères différents des deux amis.

-Kanako arrive à quelle heure ?

-Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'on se rejoindrait à la fac avec Yuki et compagnie.

-Oh… D'accord. Bon je vais prendre ma douche !

-Ne tarde pas trop, on va être en retard sinon.

Naruto eut un frisson en imaginant le sermon auquel il aurait droit si jamais ils venaient à arriver en retard. Kanako la reine de la ponctualité… Et surtout la reine de l'indélicatesse et de la violence quand on la contrariait… Il y a des fois où il se demandait comment un être aussi délicat que Neji pouvait bien faire pour la supporter.

-Bah après tout… C'est une crème alors c'est pas franchement étonnant. Pensa Naruto en entrant dans la salle de bain tandis que Sasuke faisait la vaisselle. Une demi heure plus tard, ils sortirent de leur appartement et firent route jusqu'à la fac dans un silence de plomb. Naruto adorait babiller, mais il savait que dès leur arrivée à l'université, Sasuke devrait prendre sur lui pour ne pas tout envoyer balader quand il en aurait assez d'entendre toujours le même brouhaha qui se créait autour d'eux et de leur bande d'amis, alors il ne disait jamais rien pendant tout le trajet, laissant à son ami les dernières minutes de calme de la journée.

Arrivés devant le portail, Sasuke et Naruto remarquèrent une jeune fille aux yeux d'un vert profond légèrement cachés par des lunettes de soleil aux reflets violets et aux courts cheveux noir retenu par un éternel bandeau de la même couleur que ses lunettes leur faire de grands signes de la main.

-Kanako Chan !!!!!! S'exclama Naruto, trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir faire marcher sa voix à hautes décibel en accourant pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassant tendrement sur les deux joues.

-Heureusement que Neji n'est pas là. Fit doucement la jeune fille à côté de Kanako.

-Ah salut Yuki Chan ! Comment tu vas ?!

La jeune fille au teint aussi pâle que celui de Sasuke et aux mêmes yeux noirs lui sourit tendrement pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Yuki était une lointaine parente de Sasuke et ne parlait pas beaucoup tout comme lui. Seulement la nette différence était que son visage était très riche en expressions et on pouvait savoir automatiquement quel était son état d'esprit rien qu'en apprenant à connaître ses tics faciaux. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ne pas pouvoir réussir à plus cacher ses émotions, mais comme elle n'avait pas un débit de parole très prononcé, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. D'autant que malgré son visage très expressif, seuls ses véritables amis (Sasuke, Kanako, Naruto et Neji) savaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle aimait aussi les autres de la bande, mais avec ces quatre là, elle avait toujours tout partagé et pourrait confier sa vie entre leurs mains en toute confiance.

-Bonjour Sasuke. Répondit Yuki avec un sourire tendre tandis que Kanako se jetait à son cou.

-Lut Yuki. Kanako tu me fais mal.

-Oh pardon. Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire maladroit.

-Ils sont où les autres ? Demanda Naruto.

-Hum… Soit pas encore arrivés, soit déjà dans l'amphi. Fit Yuki.

-J'espère que Hyuga est déjà là bas. Ronchonna Sasuke.

-Sasuke ! Il s'appelle Neji ! Le réprimanda Kanako. Tu aimerais qu'il t'appelle tout le temps Uchiha ?

-Je te signale que c'est ce qu'il fait depuis le collège. Rétorqua le noiraud. Et puis je n'appelle que mes amis par leurs prénoms.

Kanako émit un soupir attristé. Elle aurait tant aimé que Sasuke s'entende bien avec Neji. La jeune fille était l'ex fiancée de Sasuke. Promis tous les deux à un grand mariage et un bel avenir, tout s'était écroulé quand Sasuke s'était mis à ressentir des sentiments plus fort que de la simple amitié pour Naruto et des sentiments se rapprochant à ceux qu'on ressentait pour une petite sœur. Kanako faisait partie du trio infernal comme on les appelait et avait aussi été très perturbée par la mort de la mère de Sasuke. Toujours fourrés tous les trois ensemble jusqu'à l'âge de leur 15 ans (le moment où Yuki les avait rejoint), ils avaient toujours fait les 400 coups ensemble.

La jeune fille était une réplique féminine de Naruto et Sasuke, bien qu'il avait éprouvé de très forts sentiments pour elle, s'était finalement dit qu'il avait fini par sortir avec elle parce que c'était plus dans l'ordre des choses de sortir avec une fille que d'éprouver des sentiments pour un garçon. Il s'était toujours dégouté de penser ça d'une fille aussi pure que Kanako. Cependant lors de leurs 18 ans, il en avait eu assez de se mentir à lui-même et voulait être honnête avec Kanako. La jeune fille, bien que très attristée par la décision de son petit ami, avait affirmé comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et lui assurait qu'elle ne dirait rien à Naruto. Sasuke l'avait regardé étonné, puis Kanako lui avait répondu que ça se voyait qu'il avait craqué pour le blond. Les derniers mots en tant qu'amante qui étaient sortis de sa bouche lui avaient serré le cœur.

« Tes yeux amoureux ne m'appartiennent plus maintenant, j'espère qu'il se rend compte de la chance qu'il a ». Avait-elle dit les larmes aux yeux.

Ce jour là, Sasuke s'était promis de la protéger comme la petite sœur qu'elle était pour lui. Leur relation avait souvent été vue d'un mauvais œil, jugée un peu trop ambiguë. Seulement il en fallait plus que ça pour les déstabiliser… Cet élément perturbateur était arrivé en la personne de Hyuga Neji, soupirant de Kanako depuis son plus jeune âge et maintenant petit ami depuis bientôt deux ans et demi. Il y avait toujours eu un lien très fort entre Neji et Kanako.

Neji ressemblait énormément à Sasuke dans son caractère. Froid, arrogant, possessif et un peu trop protecteur. Seulement Kanako ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise qu'avec Neji, pas même avec Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours été hypnotisée par les yeux à l'éclat lunaire du Hyuga. Il n'avait jamais besoin de parler avec elle, elle le comprenait dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Ca s'était fait comme ça. Neji n'avait pas eu a déballer une sorte de déclaration enflammée qui les aurait gêné tous les deux et Kanako lui avait juste demandé de prendre soin d'elle. C'était ce qu'il faisait maintenant bien évidemment.

Etrangement, Sasuke ne supportait pas le Hyuga, bien trop jaloux et possessif à son goût. Neji le lui rendait bien… Dire qu'il détestait Sasuke était un pur ephémisme. Si seulement il n'était jamais apparu dans sa vie, il serait bien plus heureux… C'était plutôt ça la phrase qui convenait à l'état d'esprit du Hyuga quand il se trouvait aux côtés de Sasuke. Neji s'était toujours sentit inférieur à l'Uchiha aux yeux de Kanako. Sasuke avait toujours eu un fan club particulièrement virulent et Kanako n'était pas la dernière à avoir mis Sasuke sur un pied d'estale et elle le faisait toujours d'ailleurs. Seulement, elle s'était pour les bonnes raisons. Toutes les filles qui courraient après Sasuke trouvaient que c'était cool de ne jamais sourire, ça donnait un côté mystérieux… Seulement Kanako ne trouvait pas du tout que c'était branché de ne plus avoir de famille. Non, elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et Neji ne le supportait pas, ayant sans arrêt peur que Kanako finisse par le jeter pour se rendre qu'en fait elle aimait toujours ce crétin d'Uchiha qui avait tendance à considérer sa petite amie comme sa propriété. Kanako était tellement innocente qu'elle ne voyait même pas le comportement légèrement manipulateur de son meilleur ami…

L'amour rend aveugle comme on dit… Cela pouvait très bien être l'adage pour Hyuga Neji… Tellement aveuglé par son amour pour Kanako et sa jalousie envers Sasuke, il ne se rendait pas compte que la profondeur de ses sentiments était parfaitement réciproque… Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en amuser en plus…

-Tiens Uchiha… Déjà là ? Fit un ton arrogant derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Kanako le lâcha aussitôt pour sauter dans les bras de Neji.

-Neji !

Neji lui sourit tendrement et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis la serra contre lui. Il salua ensuite d'un bref signe de tête Yuki et Naruto, tout en lançant un regard mauvais à Sasuke.

-Tu m'as manqué amour. Sourit Kanako.

-Pfff… Elle a dut le quitter hier à 23 heures tapantes. Murmura Sasuke.

-Un problème Uchiha ? Fit Neji qui, possédant une ouie très fine, avait entendu les paroles de Sasuke.

-Rien. Je me demandais seulement comment j'avais fait pour tomber amoureux de Kanako, je la déteste en version mièvre.

Kanako ne le prit pas pour elle, elle savait que ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés directement, mais elle commençait à en avoir assez de les voir se disputer comme des gamins.

-Hum moi je sais… Parce que je ressemble beaucoup à Naruto ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, mais sans se démonter pour autant, lui répondit sur le même ton.

-Tu as bien de la chance de me ressembler autant Hyuga, sinon jamais tu n'aurais obtenu les faveurs de notre Kanako.

Kanako pâlit et sentit la main de Neji posée sur sa taille se crisper.

-Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il raconte. Dit-elle en prenant la main de son petit ami avant de jeter un regard déçu à Sasuke. Allez viens on va en cours.

Le couple partit en compagnie de Yuki. Sasuke les fixa un moment débattre sur leur futur cours de littérature quand il sentit le regard lourd de reproches de Naruto posés sur lui.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu as un peu exagéré ? Maintenant j'ose même pas imaginer comment Neji va se monter la tête, il va falloir encore qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour le convaincre qu'elle l'aime pour ce qu'il est et pas parce qu'il te ressemble. Kanako n'est pas à toi Sasuke, elle ne t'est plus promise alors maintenant qu'elle est heureuse, même si tu te mords les doigts de l'avoir laissé partir, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

-…

-J'espère que tu iras t'excuser.

-Hn… Approuva Sasuke de mauvaise grâce.

-Et pas pour me faire plaisir, parce que tu le penses vraiment ! J'espère que tu as honte de toi Uchiha Sasuke !

C'est bon pas la peine d'être blessant. Ok j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait. Ok je vais aller m'excuser… Mais tu te trompes Naruto, ce n'est plus elle dont je suis amoureux…

L'Uchiha se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre suivit de Naruto et s'installa à côté de Kanako, sans lui demander sa permission. Après tout c'était sa place habituelle.

-Euh Kana…

-Quoi ? Répondit-elle d'un ton bourru, collée contre Neji.

-Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Mouais…

-Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

-Bof, je te ferai pas la tête longtemps de toute façon.

-Merci. Fit Sasuke en soupirant brièvement, soulagé. Au fait… Euh qu'est ce que tu… Enfin qu'est que vous faîtes ce soir ?

-Rien pourquoi ? Demanda Neji en levant un sourcil.

-Vous voudriez pas venir… Enfin… Dîner à la maison ?

-Je veux bien ! S'exclama Kanako tout sourire de l'effort que venait de faire Sasuke en les invitant tous les deux. Tu veux bien Neji.

-Mais bien sûr mon ange. Dit le Hyuga avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

-Merci de me demander mon avis ! S'énerva Naruto.

-Toi tais toi t'as pas voie aux chapitre, en plus je sais que tu n'aurais pas dit non.

Naruto protesta pour la forme et sortit son bloc note au moment où le professeur entrait dans l'amphi tout en saluant ses étudiants, sous le regard amusé de Sasuke et de Kanako. Le cours passait et Sasuke, trop plongé dans ses notes, remarqua enfin un petit mot écrit de la main de Kanako.

-Merci je t'adore ! Comme ça on pourra parler de l'anniversaire de Naruto.

Sasuke lui sourit rapidement et reporta son attention sur le professeur.

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
